El verdadero comienzo de nuestras vidas
by Cristelos
Summary: El comienzo de las andadas de los merodeadores desde el punto de vista de una tercera persona, un tanto... especial. Espero lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estaba ella, tras un mes ideando el sabotaje perfecto para poder evitar tener que estar en esa situación, ahí estaba, en

Y ahí estaba yo, tras un mes ideando el sabotaje perfecto para poder evitar tener que estar en esa situación, ahí estaba, en ese anden de tren frente al tren de vapor que me llevaría hasta los nueve meses de enclaustramiento inducido, y ahí estaban mis padres dándome consejos haciéndome prometer que me portaría bien, ¿pero de que coño van?. Es que hay que tener valor.

Y ahí estoy yo con mis 11 años delante de mis padres que tienen una cara de cabreo que ni te cuento por que se acaban de dar cuenta que no les estoy haciendo ni caso. Pero si prácticamente me habían arrastrado hasta allí. Aunque si quitamos el prácticamente, mejor.

No es que no quisiese ir a Hogwarts, vamos a ver, ¿cómo llamarías el estar separada de tus padres por un tiempo no menor de 9 meses?, Vacaciones.

Lo que realmente me molestaba era eso de tener que ir obligatoriamente a las clases, como si me importasen a mí esas clases, como si no supiese suficientes cosas de magia, menudo insulto a mi inteligencia. Pero ya vería yo como conseguir "eludir" esas tediosas tareas.

Por lo pronto lo único que necesitaba era sacarme de encima a mis padres que otra vez empezaban con el dichoso temita de la responsabilidad, de haber con quien me junto, que a ver en que casa me meten, y que tenia prohibido, bueno mas que prohibido, ultramegaprohibido hacerme amiga de cualquier asquerosa sangre sucia o algún traidor a la sangre o como los llamo yo, los hijos de muggels y el resto de personas respetables.

Por que ahí donde los ves mis padres son el prototipo de magos tenebrosos sedientos de sangre y gilí pollas de nacimiento de primera, pero que se puede hacer con ellos.. Son unos Dark como la copa de un pino.

Oh vaya que mala educada soy, si todavía no me he presentando. Pues veréis mi nombre es Victoria Dark, aunque no os recomendaría ni llamarme Victoria, ni Vicky, ni Vico, ni nada por el estilo, llamarme simplemente Tory, es el único apelativo hacia mí que no me provoca ni escalofríos ni arcadas.

Y los que antes mencione como mis progenitores ni los nombro, son de la peor calaña que existe todavía no se como conseguí salir del útero de mi madre sin dañarme seriamente el cerebro, misterios de la ciencia o de la magia, supongo.

También están mis dos hermanos mayores, ambos gemelos y casi clones de mis padres Marcus y Saymon, ambos el prototipo de personas que entran en Slytherin, aghhh, pero que asco me da mi familia, puagghhh, ojala se pudran en el infierno.

Os preguntareis ¿cómo una niña tan pequeña puede pensar así de su familia?, Aunque lo de niña os lo podrías haber ahorrado, os contestare que tengo mis razones, que de momento me guardare.

Mientras mis padres seguían con el discursito y mis hermanos se iban a hablar con algunos de sus amigos de su curso, yo observaba el anden donde la gente se despedía de sus seres queridos con abrazos llenos de afecto, consejos de ultima hora y alguna que otra lagrima de despedida. Y a mí, de ver eso me entro un sentimiento nuevo, uno que hasta ese momento no había experimentado, sentía celos de esas personas.

De pronto comencé a sentirme mal, ese sentimiento era tan nuevo para mí que necesitaba salir de ahí ya. De malos modos me despedí de mis padres, creo que la frase que empleé fue un "que os den", y me subí a un vagón de la parte trasera del tren donde ya había metido mis cosas, que consistían en un enorme baúl, donde guardaba mis cosas, y la jaula de mi mascota una enorme pantera que bautice como Kitty, ya se que es un poco bestia meter una pantera en el colegio pero con un hechizo la hice ver mas pequeña a los ojos de los demás y ahora parece un lindo gatito normal y corriente, jejeje, que risa mas tonta me entra.

Bueno a lo que estaba contando que se me va la olla, pues eso me estaba dirigiendo yo a mi compartimiento cuando una enorme mole de pelo negro se me hecha encima y casi me tira al suelo provocándome un dolor horrible en mi hombro derecho.

Gilí pollas.- le chillo a la figura que corriendo me había atropellado. La figura que venia acompañada por varias moles de su tamaño riéndose escandalosamente se giro lentamente y con una cara que a la vez reflejaba sorpresa y a la vez una amenaza me vio, apoyada en una pared del pasillo del tren y con una mano sujetándome mi dolorido hombro.

¿Cómo me has llamado, enana?.- me dice con voz amenazadora, era un muchacho que los mas seguro es que fuese a cursar su ultimo curso en el colegio, así que la amenaza implícita en la pregunta estaba mas que justificada, pero lo cierto es que el tío no sabia con quien se metía, no era la primera vez que personas de su envergadura me amenazaban y seria la primera vez que me achicase, pero no iba a ser así.

Gilí pollas.- le solté otra vez para sorpresa de todos en el vagón, con voz bien clara y firme y con cierto tono burlón que no creo que llegase nadie a captar.- aunque si quieres te lo deletreo G I L I P O L L A S, a ver si ves mejor por donde vas guapito.

Enana ¿sabes con quien te esas metiendo?.- me pregunta con voz fiera mientras sus amigos detrás me miran como si viesen a un sapo realmente repulsivo.

No, pero seguramente me lo vas a decir ¿me equivoco?.- le suelto yo mas chula que un ocho.

Mira enana.- ¿estaba cogiendo afición a la palabra o era solo cosa mía?.- para que lo sepas soy un alumno de séptimo y haciendo un simple movimiento con mi mano puedo acabar contigo.

Ahora que se quien eres, te voy a explicar yo a ti, quien soy yo.- le dije con una voz llena de una arrogancia heredada de mi querida familia.- mi nombre es Victoria Dark, estudiante de primer curso del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ¿algún problema?.- le dije encarándole.- ¿o tengo que llamar al perfecto de turno?.- si, ya sé que no es bueno eso de chivarme, pero ¿habéis visto lo grande que es ese tío?.

¿Dark?.- dijo con cierto temor en la voz mirando a todos lados con cierto temor, por que hay que reconocerlo pero si dejas caer el nombre de los Dark en algún lugar puedes hacer hasta que se meen del miedo.- ¿no serás la hermana de Marcus y Saymon Dark?.

Desgraciadamente.- murmuro por lo bajo con cara de repulsión.- ¿y que si lo soy?.

Bueno... pues... esto... yo.- él chaval comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso así como sus amigos.- siento haberte golpeado a sido un accidente, no se volverá a repetir, lo siento.

Tranquilízate.- le dije, lo cierto es que con esa actitud me estaba poniendo nerviosa hasta a mí- como dices solo a sido un desafortunado accidente, solo con decir disculpas lo hubiese solucionado todo, imbecil.- termine por decir yo saliendo de allí dejando tras de mi un montón de murmullos y cuchicheos a mis espaldas. Argh como odiaba cuando la gente hacia eso.

Me dirigí a mi vagón mientras el tren se ponía ya en marcha, con lo que trastabille casi imperceptiblemente, algunas personas tras la sacudida cayeron casi de morros al suelo, pero yo conseguí mantenerme en pie mientras seguía mi camino.

Os preguntareis por que elegí el ultimo vagón, bueno la respuesta es simple, mis hermanos, ellos fueron a uno de los primeros vagones así que con la premisa de que cuanto mas tierra de por medio entre nosotros mejor decidí ir al ultimo vagón y tener que ahorrarme el terrible placer de tener que ver sus repulsivas caras.

Con cierta brusquedad abrí la puerta del compartimiento pensando que no abría nadie y provocándole un infarto a una chiquilla que había entrado a colocar sus cosas ahí, aunque el infarto casi lo tengo yo cuando veo a la muchachita en cuestión dándole mimitos cariñosos a una Kitty que en vez de revolverse molesta, como es su costumbre ante tales muestras de cariño, se dejaba ronroneando felizmente. La cara de tonta que se me puso no tiene nombre.

Hola.- me dice la chica al darse cuenta de mi presencia.- me llamo Liliane Evans, aunque todo el mundo me llama Lily.- me ofrecía su mano para estrecharla mía. Yo me quede mirándola todavía un poco ida, y me fije en la chica que tenia enfrente, tenía mi edad, bueno supongo, lo que se, es que parecía tener colgado de la frente el cartel de "mira soy de primer año" que estaba segura de que yo también lo tenia, por lo demás no debía ser un poquito mas bajita que yo, aunque eso no era de extrañar gracias a mis botas militares que me daban un aspecto a lo Spinely de la banda del patio pero sin chupa de cuero pero con una mini falda y una camisa de manga corta con corbata que me daba un toque a lo rebelde sin causa(aunque yo si la tenia), pelirroja un poco pecosa pero nada exagerado solo un poco que le hacia mas guapa de lo que la condenada ya era, ufff esto vuelven a tener esa sensación que tuve en el tren, eran ¿celos?, y aun por encima tenia unos pedazo de ojos verdes que quitaban el hipo, si es que...

Victoria Dark, pero todos me llaman Tory.- le dije estrechándole la mano después de la impresión inicial.- ¿primer año?.- le pregunte sentándome al lado de Kitty que se había puesto a jugar con una pelusa que volaba cerca de la ventana.

¿Tanto se nota?.- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Un poco, pero tranquila es que como yo también voy a primero.- dije yo respondiéndole con una de mis mejores sonrisas, si es que esta chica me estaba empezando a caer bien y no sabia exactamente por que.

Cuando me llego la carta, no me podía creer que era una bruja, mis padres se pusieron muy contentos.- y aparte era hija de muggels lo que quedaba para que quisiera ser su amiga.

¿Quieres ser mi mejor amiga?.- le solté yo de sopetón dejándole un poco sorprendida. En honor a la verdad hay que decir que lo mío no es irse por las ramas, suelo ser un poco más directa que eso.

¿De verdad?.- me pregunto un poco sorprendida, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.- claro, por que no.- dijo con otra de esas luminosas sonrisas.

Antes que pudiésemos continuar con nuestra charla, la puerta del vagón se volvió a abrir para dejar paso a una cabeza llena de rizos, o lo que parecía una cabeza llena de rizos por que en realidad era una chica, que también parecía de primer año.

Perdón ¿podría sentarme con vosotras en este vagón?.- nos pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, tanto Lily como yo asentimos, con lo que la chica terminó de entrar en el compartimiento llevando con ella un baúl que parecía pesar muchísimo por la forma en la que lo arrastraba. Al ver que la chica no podía con el me levante para echarle una mano y entre las dos lo pusimos en el porta equipajes del compartimiento.- por cierto me llamo Ágatha Summers, pero llamarme Sum o Summers, odio el nombre de Ágatha.- dijo estrechándole la mano tanto a Lily como a mi después de habernos presentado.- primer año ¿verdad?.- las dos asentimos.- yo también, y no sabéis las ganas que tengo de que lleguemos ya.

¿No me digas que quieres empezar con las clases?.- le pregunte temiendo por su salud mental.

Que va.- me dice riéndose.- lo que pasa que tengo ganas de que me seleccionen ya para la casa.

Buff, pues con la suerte que gasto lo mas seguro es que me pongan en Slytherin.- le dije yo con abatimiento.

¿Lo dices por que toda tu familia estuvo ahí?.- me pregunta tan tranquila como si ese no fuese un tema delicado a tratar.

Si.- dije yo con cara de fastidio.- ¿cómo lo sabes?.

Bueno los Dark no son precisamente unos santos.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y yo asintiendo con la cabeza dándole la razón.- pero yo que tu tampoco me preocuparía, no es por nuestros lazos de sangre por los que nos seleccionan si no por nuestras aptitudes.

Ojala me pongan en cualquier casa menos en Slytherin.- dije yo con abatimiento.- incluso no me importaría acabar en Huffelpuf, pero en Slytherin ni de coña.

¿Que tiene de malo Slytherin?.- pregunto Lily inocentemente.

¿A parte de que es la casa de donde más magos oscuros a salido?.- dijo Sum con una ceja levantada.

A parte de eso están los clones de mis hermanos por ahí, y cuanta más tierra de por medio haya entre nosotros, mejor.- agregue yo.

Marcus y Saymon, ¿me equivoco?.- preguntó ella alegremente.

Acertaste, los gilí pollas más grandes desde la creación del planeta.- le dije yo con ardor.

He oído hablar de ellos.- me dijo en tono de confidencia.- y no eran halagos precisamente.

Pues si esperas que de mi boca salgan algunos halagos para esos dos, te equivocas de lugar.- le dije yo.

Si te soy sincera cuando me dijiste que eras una Dark casi no me lo podía creer, conozco de vista a tus hermanos y déjame decirte que no te pareces en nada a ellos.- me dice sin parar de sonreír.

Gracias.- le digo llena de alegría abrazándole.- ¿te he dicho ya que me caes muy bien?.- lo cierto es que la muchacha tenia más razón que un santo, mis hermanos y yo nos parecíamos tanto como una gota de agua a un muro de hormigón es decir, nada. Yo rubia con unos ojos azules impresionantes, y ellos morenos de ojos negros como el carbón. Lo único en lo que nos parecíamos era en la nariz, que era fina y delicada y un poco respingona, pero en lo demás ni un poco.

No, no me lo habías dicho pero me acabo de dar cuenta que va a ser que si.- dijo ella riéndose y contagiándonos la risa a mí y a Lily.

Nos pasamos así lo que quedo de día, conociéndonos un poco mejor, por ejemplo yo me entere que Sum era una sangre limpia traidora a la sangre, con lo que cada vez me caía mejor y ellas se dieron cuenta, aunque no hacia falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, que yo odiaba a mi familia y no defendía los ideales que ellos tenían.

Me cayeron bien las dos desde el primer momento en que las conocí, Lily, dulce y llena de vida con una sonrisa llena de luz y de calor, aunque en algunos momentos del viaje nos dimos cuenta que con cierto genio. Sum es extrovertida y por lo que pude notar no tiene ni un pelo en la lengua, y es súper divertida.

Entre las risas que nos provocaba Sum y el atracón que nos zampamos con las delicias del carrito de la comida el viaje hacia Hogwarts paso volando, y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta el tren había parado.

Nos pusimos las túnicas rápidamente y arrastrando los baúles conseguimos salir del vagón a la estación de tren del pueblo mágico de Homeasde, donde una voz grave y potente a la voz de " los de primer año por aquí", nos exhortaba a acompañarlo.

Aunque después de una primera impresión a la imponente figura que nos llamaba nos es que nos sintiésemos animados a acompañarlo precisamente, si era como el doble tanto de ancho como de largo de una persona normal, por dios.

Al ver que el resto de alumnos de primero se atrevían a acompañarlo decidí que si a ellos no les importaba a mí tampoco, así que en cuanto yo y dos chicos mas comenzamos a seguirlo el resto del grupo se unió a nosotros.

Resbalando y a tientas, seguimos a la enorme persona que según me comentaron se llamaba Hagrid el guardabosque del colegio. Estaba tan oscuro que pensé que debía de haber muchos árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho.

- en un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts.- exclamo Hagrid por encima del hombro.-, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!.

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde del gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

No más de cuatro por bote.- grito Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Lily, Sum y yo, seguidos de otra chica que no conocíamos, subimos a uno de ellos.

¿Todos habéis subido?.- continuo Hagrid, que tenia un bote para el solo.- ¡venga!¡Adelante!.

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez mas al risco donde se erigía.

Bajad las cabezas.- exclamo Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.

Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirnos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y guijarros.

Subimos por unos escalones de piedra y nos reunimos ante la gran puerta de roble.

N/a:

Aquí os dejo mi primera historia sobre los merodeadores. Lo cierto es que siempre me ha gustado las historias de estos personajes y tenia ganas de escribir una historia sobre ellos. Ya se que todavía no han aparecido pero ya irán apareciendo a medida que avance la historia.

Bueno solo me queda deciros que disfrutéis de la historia y que por favor me dejaseis algún review. Hasta luego portaros bien.

Cristelos/Patry,


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta se abrió de inmediato

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenia un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento que tuve fue que se trataba de alguien con quien es mejor no tener problemas.

Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.- dijo Hagrid.

Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevare desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo era enorme. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnifica escalera de mármol, frente a nosotros, conducía a los pisos superiores. Durante unos segundos me deje empapar por la majestuosidad del lugar.

Seguimos a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Nos condujo a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Nos reunimos allí, mas cerca unos de otros de lo que estábamos acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a nuestro alrededor, yo mas que con nerviosismo lo observaba con una curiosidad enorme, debía aprenderme de memoria todo ese castillo para poder llevar a cabo mis planes de escaqueo.

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.- el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestra casa será como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasareis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga mas puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a un muchacho que estaba delante de mí y que llevaba el pelo todo desordenado.

A mi no me mire.- dijo él con desparpajo.- es herencia de familia.

La profesora McGonagall suspiro como presintiendo la que se le venia encima con nosotros, pobriña no sabia la que se le venia encima.

Volveré cuando tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.- por favor esperad tranquilos.

Se marcho por la puerta dejándonos solos en esa habitación. Todos a mi alrededor tenían una cara de susto que ni te cuento, como si en vez de seleccionarnos para una de las casas nos fuesen a llevar directamente al matadero, era de los mas irritante.

Como no tenia otra cosa que hacer ya que mis amigas estaban a punto de mearse encima de los nervios, me puse a observar a las personas que durante siete años serian mis compañeros de curso.

Me fije mas en la chica con la que habíamos compartido el bote, era bastante riquiña, no era una belleza como Lily, pero tampoco era fea, era de estatura normal, de pelo castaño largo y ondulado y ojos negros y piel tostada por el sol.

Hola, me llamo Victoria Dark, pero todo el mundo me llama Tori.- le dije cuando ella clavo su mirada en mi. Al principio se veía que no sabia como reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo me sonrió y me estrecho la mano.

Elisabeht Bell, encantada.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Te importa si te llamo Liss?.- le pregunte con una de mis sonrisas.

No, claro que no, lo cierto es que prefiero que me llamen así.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Como no hagan la selección ya, me voy a morir de hambre.- intervino de pronto Sum agarrándose el estomago teatralmente.

Será para menos.- dije yo riendo.

No, de verdad.- dijo ella seria.- ¿a donde habrá ido esa mujer?, QUE TENGO HAMBRE.- exclamo.

Recuérdame Sum, que durante el curso lleve unos bollos en la mochila para que no te pongas a gritar como una verdulera.- le dije yo con el dedo en la oreja intentando que volviese a funcionar con normalidad.

¡Bollos!, Claro.- dijo ella emocionada.- me quedo uno en la túnica.- dijo Sum sacando uno de los bollos que le había preparado su madre de entre la túnica y metiéndoselo en la boca con desesperación.

Que bruta eres.- le reprendió Lily.

Ef que tenfo hambref.- dijo ella escupiendo migas.

Por favor, por lo menos traga antes de hablar.- le dije yo limpiándome las migas que habían aterrizado en mi cara.

Lo siento.- dijo ella después de haber tragado el bollo.- pero es que tenia mucha hambre.

Y por si acaso no compartes.- le dije con burla.

¿Y si a alguien se le ocurriese de repente que tenia hambre?.- dijo ella siguiendo la broma.- ni de coña rica.

Antes de que pudiésemos continuar apareció por la puerta la profesora McGonagall.

Ahora me seguiréis haciendo una única fila y luego os iré llamando por orden de lista.- dijo ella con voz de mando.- vamos.

Dicho y echo, después de que ella saliese por la puerta nosotros la seguimos en fila de a uno y de esta manera entramos por primera vez en el majestuoso Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, al entrar lo que capto mi atención desde un principio fue su techo, no era un techo normal si no que este reflejaba el cielo del exterior, en este caso una manto de estrellas que nos arropaba.

Cuando aparte la mirada del fabuloso techo estrellado esta se poso en el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Ya lo había visto en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, pero verle ahí sentado, observándonos avanzar, con esa aura de poder que desprende con solo la mirada... me quede flipando en estereo.

He conocido a muchas personas poderosas, pero ese hombre, sin proponérselo, intimidaba solo con la mirada. Nunca me he sentido intimidada en toda mi vida, ni siquiera por el matón del tren, pero frente a él me sentí una enana.

Llegamos a la tarima donde estaba la mesa de profesores y nos colocamos en fila india delante de estos.

La profesora McGonagall coloco un sombrero de brujo ajado y mohoso, con una curiosa abertura en la base que parecía una boca, encima de un taburete.

Para sorpresa de mis futuros compañeros de curso la abertura se abrió y el sombrero comenzó a cantar una canción a la cual ni siquiera preste atención. En esos momentos mi vista estaba clavada en la mesa de Slytherin, donde mis hermanos señalándome se estaban riendo de mí. Me enfurecí sobre manera, pero con un autocontrol aprendido con los años, conseguí serenarme.

La canción termino y la profesora McGonagall se puso al lado del taburete y con un pergamino en las manos, comenzó a llamarnos por orden de lista.

Black, Bellatrix.

¿Black?, vaya, vaya, si me hago amigo de un Black lo mas seguro es que a mis padres primero les da un infarto y luego me desheredan, Uhmm que idea más tentadora...

Slytherin.- dice el sombrero sin apenas haberle rozado la cabeza a la muchacha. Puag, estaba descartada, nunca me relacionaría con un Slytherin.

Black, Sirius.

Vaya, ¿otro mas?, Que pasaba los regalaban con los chicles o que.

Gryffindor.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, no me puedo creer que un Black acabe en Gryffindor, este sombrero ya va un poco chocho...

Bell, Elisabeth.

Liss se dirigió con paso nervioso hasta el sombrero el cual colocaron en su cabeza. No tardo mucho en enviarla también a Gryffindor.

Dark, Victoria.

Y me dirigí yo, elegantemente, hasta situarme delante del taburete con la frente alta y la mirada decidida sin reflejar el miedo que sentía en mi interior. Me senté en la silla y la profesora McGonagall me coloco el sombrero en la cabeza.

Vaya, vaya, vaya.- comencé a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza.-¿qué tenemos aquí?¿Una Dark?.

Si.- le corte yo mentalmente.- pero si no me metes en Slytherin te lo agradecería.

Tranquila, es cierto que tienes aptitudes mas que suficientes para ir a esa casa, pero también es cierto que en tu corazón sentimientos como la lealtad, el honor, la amistad y la valentía no te faltan, por lo tanto tu lugar esta en: GRYFFINDOR.

Contenta me quite el sombrero y, antes de dirigirme a la mesa de mí ahora casa, me agache le di un beso y murmure unas gracias, y mientras me iba puedo jurar que el director me miraba sonriendo.

Llegue a mi mesa donde fui recibida con entusiasmo y me senté al lado de Liss que me recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El resto de la selección paso rápida y Lily y Sum también entraron en Gryffindor al igual que otras doce personas mas, el resto fueron repartidos por las demás casas pero como yo ya tenia a mis amigas a mi lado ya ni me interesaba.

Seguramente os pensareis que de ese momento hasta que termino la cena en el Gran Comedor no me entere de nada mas, pues os equivocáis, me entere de que Dumbledore se levanto y dijo un discurso, cierto que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que dijo, pero sé que lo dijo.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin recibí muchas miradas asesinas de parte de mi hermano y sus amigos, que me miraban como si hubiese cometido el delito más grande del mundo, yo solo les sonreí con petulancia y cuando nadie miraba les hice un gesto obsceno con un dedo de mi mano. Sabia de sobra lo que me encontraría mañana en el desayuno.

Después de ver la manera más espeluznante de ingerir comida de parte de Sum, nos enviaron a la cama.

Los de primer año, por favor, síganme.- dijo un perfecto de nuestra casa, que por cierto estaba buenísimo, indicándonos que lo siguiésemos.

Y le seguimos, aunque como no seguir a un pedazo de tío como ese, a partir de ahora y para siempre lo bautizo como el perfecto buenorro, aunque creo que alguien me dijo que se llamaba Erick Sullivan, pero como ya dije su nombre mortal caerá en el olvido pero el que le puse yo quedara gravado en las estrellas desde hoy y para siempre.

Mientras les contaba esta apreciación a las chicas y estas estallaban en carcajadas, el buenorro nos guiaba por pasillos ocultos, escaleras movedizas que según el solo se movían cada hora, o cada mes, o cada ciclo lunar... en resumen que teníamos que tener cuidado con ellas. Para mí que los fundadores estaban un poco borrachos cuando las hicieron por que fijo que sobrios no lo hubiesen hecho ni de coña, lo que hace el hidromiel...

El caso es que cuando ya estábamos mareados de tanto subir escaleras meternos por pasillos que parecían un laberinto y demás, de pronto nos encontramos en un pasillo, en el que había un retrato de una señora gorda vestida de rosa.

El perfecto buenorro se puso delante de ella y dijo.

Tarari que te vi.- (ya sé que esta contraseña es un poco chorra pero que se le va a hacer... ').

El retrato se abrió y dejo al descubierto una especie de túnel. Nos introducimos todos por él y al final apareció ante nuestros ojos la sala común de Gryffindor con sus sofás colocados alrededor de la chimenea encendida, sus mesas para las personas que les gustase estudiar en la sala en vez de en la biblioteca, con su escudo, y todo decorado con los colores de la casa, granate y dorado, lo cierto es que era una sala muy acogedora y bonita.

Esta es la sala común de Gryffindor.- nos explicaba en ese momento el perfecto buenorro.- desde ahora vuestra casa, por esas escaleras de allí.- dijo señalando unas escaleras a nuestra derecha.- se va al dormitorio de los chicos, como sois muchos podéis elegir entre las puertas de primer año. Y las escaleras de allí.- dijo enseñando las de la izquierda.- son las habitaciones de las chicas, también podéis elegir la habitación, buenas noches.

Nos dirigimos cada uno por cada escalera, sin mezclarnos, a mí me apetecía subir con el buenorro, pero a Lily no le parecía una buena idea y de malos modos me obligo a subir por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Como las habitaciones eran de cuatro Sum, Lily, Liss y yo cogimos una donde sorprendentemente ya estaban todas nuestras cosas.

Incluso estaba Kitty sentada encima de mi cama mirándonos con curiosidad.

Chicas, hay algo que tengo que deciros.- les dije mientras estas comenzaban a colocar sus cosas.

¿De que se trata?.- pregunto Lily un poco preocupada.

Se trata de Kitty.- les dije yo.

No te preocupes por nosotras, a mi no me importa dormir con un gato.- dijo Sum alegremente.

No se trata de eso.- dije yo.

¿Entonces?.- pregunto Liss sentándose en la cama que estaba frente a la mía.

Es que veréis Kitty, no es un gato normal.- comencé yo.

¿No me digas que en las noches de luna llena se transforma en hombre lobo y se pone a aullar a la luna?.- dijo Sum riéndose descaradamente de mí.

No, no es eso.- le dije yo un poco molesta.- no es que no es un gato normal, es que simplemente no es un gato.

¿Que es una animago? jejejeje.- dijo riéndose.

No, una pantera astral.- les dije yo alzando la varita y devolviéndole su verdadera forma a Kitty.

Aaaaaaaaahhh.- chillaron las tras chicas al ver a una pantera adulta en medio de la habitación donde antes había un adorable gatito.

Tranquilas, no os hará daño.- les dije yo mientras acariciaba a la pantera.

Pero ¿cómo puedes tener una pantera de mascota?.- pregunto Lily un poco asustada todavía.

No es una pantera normal.- les explique yo.- es una pantera astral.

¿Una pantera astral?.- preguntaron las tres a la vez.

Si, es como una pantera normal, pero habitan en un plano astral diferente al nuestro.- les comencé a explicar.- con esta figurita.- les dije mostrándoles una estatuilla con la forma de una pantera.- la puedo invocar cuando quiera.

¿Cómo la conseguiste?.- me pregunto Lily confiada acariciando a la pantera.

Ella vino a mí- les dije mirando a la pantera con cariño.- en una época en que necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, ella apareció, y desde entonces a estado a mi lado, protegiéndome, cuidando de mi, apoyándome, siendo mi amiga, mi confidente.

Es muy importante para ti.- afirmo Sum.

Lo es.- admití yo.

Bueno, pues si no es peligrosa, por mi no hay problema.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Por mí tampoco.- dijo Sum.

¿De verdad que no es peligrosa?.- pregunto Liss reticente.

Solo con las personas que considero mis enemigos, a mis amigos jamás les haría daño.- le aclare yo.

Entonces tampoco hay problema conmigo.- dijo Liss.

Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?.- dijo Lily.

Bueno cuando le pongo su apariencia de gato la llamo Kitty, pero su nombre verdadero es Guenwyvar.- les dije.

¿Guenwyvar?.- pregunto Sum riéndose.

Ágata es mejor que tu no te rías.- de pronto la risa de Sum se corto y puso una cara con la que las demás empezamos a reír.

Pues mira quien fue a hablar, Victoria.- dijo con cierto rin tintín jocoso.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que le lance una almohada a la cabeza y de pronto una guerra de almohadas se formo en la pequeña habitación circular, hasta Guenwyvar, que volvía a tener su aspecto de gato, por si acaso, se había unido a nuestro juego.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos todas juntas en la misma cama y vestidas con la ropa del día anterior, cuando nos vimos las unas a las otras, y las pintas que teníamos cada una de nosotras simplemente nos echamos a reír.

N/A:

Otro capitulo mas de esta historia. Espero que os este gustando y que me dejéis algún que otro review.

Nada mas, portaros mal si queréis y sed felices.

Cristelos/Patry.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que Lily nos tuviese que convencer a base de, varita en mano para que nos levantáramos de la cama, (pensareis, con

Después de que Lily nos tuviese que convencer a base de, varita en mano, para que nos levantáramos de la cama, (pensareis, con razón, que todavía no sabia utilizarla, pues imaginaros una varita clavada en vuestro ojo ya veréis que gracia os hace), nos levantamos de la cama con menos ganas que si en vez de tener que ir a clase hubiésemos tenido que ir al dentista.

Luego continuamos con una lucha casi titánica para entrar en el baño para ducharnos. Creo que Hogwarts no ha visto en toda su historia un histerismo tan grande solo para ver quien era la primera en ducharse.

Después de haber discutido quien tenia mas derecho en entrar primero a la ducha y de que ganara Sum por tener una extraña enfermedad, la cual si no se duchaba de las primeras, se le podía parar el corazón. Si, nos lo creímos, pero es que de aquella éramos jóvenes e inocentes.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor con el tiempo justo para comernos dos tostadas, las cuales casi se me van por el lado que no era por comérmelas de una manera poco recomendable, casi me muero, y el pequeño Black Grifito se echo a reír. Cuando llego el correo si que casi me muero, tal y como me había imaginado en la cena, cuando vi a mis "queridísimos" hermanos, mis "queridísimos" padres, me enviaron un howler.

Joder, ¿el primer día de clase?.- se sorprendió Sum.- creo que has batido un record.

Mierda, sabia que harían algo estúpido cuando se enterasen, ¿pero esto?.- dije yo francamente sorprendida.- creía que serian un poquito mas discretos, no se, son Darks.

La gente se comporta de manera extraña cuando están enfadados.- dijo Liss compresivamente.

No mis padres, ellos son fríos, calculadores, no hacen nada sin haber pensado veinte veces que eso le aportara algún beneficio, y siempre con dignidad.- dije mirando sorprendida todavía el howler.

Será mejor que lo abras.- dijo un chico a mi lado.- a mí me llego uno una vez y se abrió al poco rato.

De acuerdo.- dije yo ante la mirada expectante de todos los que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

ERES UN DESONRA.- comenzaba cariñosamente el howler.- ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESTO?, ERES UNA VERGUENZA... .- espera ese no es el mío, esa no es la voz de mi madre, entonces, ¿de quien.. Vaya, vaya, pero si es del pequeño Black... aunque eso quiere decir que...

De pronto, la mesa de Gryffindor, se lleno de los gritos histéricos de dos mujeres a la vez, la madre de Black y la de una servidora. De tal manera que los gritos de una, tapaban la de los otros.

Black y yo nos miramos, y sin poder evitarlo nos echamos a reír, era increíble, gracias a Black, había dejado de escuchar la horrible voz de mi madre, y supongo que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando las dos voces se apagaron, las risas de todos los Gryffindors llenaron el Gran Comedor. Cuando mire a mis hermanos vi sus furiosas miradas puestas sobre mí, les eche la lengua descaradamente y vi que se ponían de pie de forma amenazadora. Yo simplemente les enseñe sugerentemente mi varita, lo que hizo que se sentaran inmediatamente.

Las risas continuaron hasta que alguien dijo no se que de los horarios y que la primera clase era la de transformaciones.

Todos los de primero salimos corriendo fuera del Gran Comedor directos como balas a la que nosotros creíamos que era la clase de transformaciones. Cuando entramos y vimos que en vez de la subdirectora, quien se encontraba dando la clase era un hombrecillo bajito y con voz aguda, caímos en la cuenta que esa no era nuestra clase.

Dimos varias vueltas por varios pisos hasta que una furiosa profesora McGonagall nos encontró casi al borde de la histeria por que todos sus alumnos habían faltado en su primera clase de su primer año.

Como solo quedaban veinte minutos cuando nos encontró decidió que lo mejor era enseñarnos donde estaba exactamente la clase para que en posteriores ocasiones no nos perdiéramos.

Ni siquiera paso lista cuando llegamos y se sentó exhausta en su silla. Simplemente dijo que eligiésemos un asiento y que ese seria el que utilizaríamos a partir de ahora.

El jaleo que se armo fue tremendo. Todos gritando unos a otros, riendo, tirándose cosas los unos a los otros, vamos que mas que una clase, parecía una batalla de tizas.

Al principio era en plan risas, pero luego se convirtió en algo mas bien personal. Alguien le había acertado a Lily en un ojo, y con un grito de guerra pedí a gritos la cabeza del culpable, a mi Lily no le toca nadie y después se queda de rositas.

Un grupito de unos cuatro chicos, entre los que estaban Black y el chico del pelo rebelde que el día anterior le había contestado descaradamente a la profesora McGonagall, dijo que si habían sido ellos que qué les iba a hacer yo, yo solo les dije que habrían preferido no haber nacido antes de haber osado atacar a mi pequeña protegida, si es que hay que ver lo macarrilla que era yo, o que soy vamos, que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Cuando ya les iba a saltar encima a lo ultimo mohicano, apareció de pronto la profesora McGonagall de la nada, y me agarro a tiempo para dejarme firmemente en el suelo y con una mirada que haría temblar al más valiente, dijo:

Que sea la ultima vez que revolucionáis de este modo mi clase.- dijo ella con la voz cargada de ira.- por esta vez os perdonare por que estáis en primero, pero a la próxima os aplicare un buen correctivo. De momento sentiros orgullosos de que quite veinte puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno de vosotros.

¿Por cada uno de nosotros? ¿Va a restar a Gryffindor cien puntos?¿Cien puntos que ni siquiera tenemos?, Y ¿usted es la jefa de nuestra casa?.- dije yo indignada.- ¿qué tal si solo me castiga a mí y dejamos lo de los puntos para otra ocasión?.

Me esta usted diciendo, señorita Dark, que prefiere ¿qué se le castigue solo a usted antes de restarle puntos a su casa?.- dijo ella sorprendida.

Claro que si.- dije yo totalmente convencida, es necesario decir que diciendo esto no sabia exactamente a que me estaba enfrentando.

De acuerdo, pásese por mi despacho a las seis, y hablaremos de su castigo.- dicho esto sonó el timbre que daba por concluida la primera clase.

En el recreo que había entre clase y clase, Lily y Sum me comentaron lo temerario de mi actuación, decían que a lo mejor me expulsaban, yo solo me encogí de hombros y dije que no creía que por armar un poco de jaleo en clase me fueran a echar.

Estábamos hablando tan tranquilamente cuando se nos acercaron Black y el chico de pelo rebelde.

Siento que por nuestra culpa estés castigada.- dijo el chico de pelo rebelde.

No pasa nada, yo también me lo busque.- dije yo.- por cierto me llamo Victoria Dark, pero todos me llaman Tori.

Sirius Black.- dijo Black.- pero todos me llaman Sirius.

James Potter.- dijo el chico de pelo rebelde.- pero todos me llaman James.

Encantada.- dije yo con educación.- ellas son Ágata Summers, pero todos le llamamos Sum, ella es Lilianne Evans, pero le llamamos Lily y bueno no sé dónde esta Liss, pero bueno...

Encantado.- dijo Black estrechando la mano a mis amigas.

Encantado.- dijo Potter haciendo lo propio.

Mucho gusto.- dijeron las dos.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad conocimos a varios personajes curiosos que en realidad resultaron ser nuestros profesores. Como el profesor Slughorn de pociones que parecía una morsa, o al pequeño profesor de encantamientos que es una monada de lo pequeño que es. Sum dijo que era tan mono que hasta le entraban ganas de llevárselo de llavero.

Entre risas y demás llegaron las seis de la tarde y con eso el tan esperado castigo con la profesora de transformaciones.

Me despedí de mis amigos con cara de muerto en vida, no me apetecía nada que me castigasen. Era cierto que estaba mas que acostumbrada a esas cosas, me pasaba la vida castigada por mis padres. Pero a raíz de esas poco gratas experiencias odio todo lo que tenga que ver con castigos.

Llegue a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y pete en la puerta con un poco de timidez, con un vago pase, entre en el despacho de mi jefa de casa.

Y cuando entre en el despacho de la sub. directora me di cuenta que mi castigo no iba ser tan aburrido como pensaba, pues la profesora McGonagall no se encontraba sola en el despacho.

p.d: gracias a corvus por su comentario, haré lo posible para justificar la conducta de la protagonista, o eso espero, muchas gracias y espero que me sigas leyendo!!...

saludos a todos!!


	4. Chapter 4

Entre en el despacho de McGonagall y mi sorpresa fue enorme, cuando vi que no estaba sola, acompañandola estaba Dumbledore y s

Entre en el despacho de McGonagall y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando vi que no estaba sola, acompañándola estaba Dumbledore y se estaban enrollando pero a lo bestia, la profesora McGonagall estaba con la camisa desabrochada encima de la mesa, mientras el director la besaba con salvajismo...

(Que no, que era coña, que esta es una historia apta para todos los públicos).

Ahora en serio, Dumbledore si estaba allí, pero sentado en una silla mirándome fijamente mientras la profesora McGonagall estaba de pie a su lado. La profesora McGonagall me miraba severamente, mientras que el profesor Dumbledore parecía que estaba recordando un buen chiste por que no paraba de sonreír.

Bienvenida señorita Dark, pase, por favor.- me dijo al ver como me quedaba como petrificada en la puerta.- no muerdo.

Ya, ahora me dirá que en realidad solo se alimenta de ranas de chocolate.- dije yo con descaro recibiendo una mirada severa de la subdirectora.

Eso seria como un sueño, pero dudo que mi sanador me lo permitiese, a determinada edad hay que empezar a cuidarse.- dijo el divertido.

¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?.- dije yo.

Ya la has hecho, pero te concedo otra.- estuve a punto de reírme, en serio, pero lo pensé mejor y no tenia tanta gracia.

¿ Es normal que se presente usted a un castigo por armar un poco de jaleo?.- pregunte curiosa.

¿Un poco señorita Dark?.- según tengo entendido estuvo a punto de atacar a uno de sus compañeros con su pluma.- realmente la pluma era de Sum, pero ¿a quien le interesan los detalles?.

Pero que exagerado.- dije yo provocándole la risa al profesor.- tampoco hubiese sido para tanto, solo era una pluma, realmente no sé dónde esta el problema...

El problema esta en que eso se puede castigar con la expulsión.-dijo él completamente serio.

¿No querrá decir que me van a expulsar en mi primer día de clase?.- pregunte yo asustada. Había probado lo que era estar lejos de mis padres y jolines... me había gustado.

Casi.

¿Cómo que casi?.- dije yo nerviosa.- o me expulsa o no me expulsa, no hay termino medio ¿sabe?.

Quiero decir que si su profesora no me hubiese explicado lo que hizo usted a continuación, mi decisión seria irrevocable.- dijo serio, pero muy, muy, muy serio, de esto de que casi acojona.- pero, dado que usted a echo gala de una fidelidad extraordinaria hacia sus compañeros he decidido ser un poco indulgente con usted y castigarla una semana entera en las cocinas ayudando a los elfos domésticos.

¿Como?.- dije yo escandalizada, me iba a manchar las manos, y de grasa.

¿Quiere que lo aumente a dos?.- me dijo mirándome por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

No, con una esta bien.- dije yo rápidamente.

Bueno, hay cosas peores en esta vida, pensé yo, podré soportarlo.

Después de eso me acompañaron a la cocinas para explicarme con mas detalle cual seria mi castigo. Luego de eso, se marcharon los dos dejándome al cuidado de los elfos domésticos.

Decir que durante ese castigo me escaquee seria decir poco, por que me escaquee todo lo que pude o más, vamos, que tirada en la cama hago mas ejercicio.

Si es que los elfos domésticos son un encanto, nada mas irse el director y la profesora, se deshicieron en atenciones para conmigo. Que si un pastelito por aquí, que si una taza de té por allá... en resumen, me estaba poniendo como una cerda de tanto comer.

Vamos que me lo estaba pasando tan bien, que básicamente no me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, hasta que, en un momento de inspiración, se me ocurrió ver la hora, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que era casi la hora de que llegase la profesora McGonagall dando por terminado el castigo. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi como los elfos domésticos iban desapareciendo, dejando la cocina tal y como estaba cuando yo llegue, o peor, por que mientras me estaban "atendiendo", digamos que dejaron la cocina hecha una mierda.

Me volví loca, me habían quitado mi varita y en poco menos de quince minutos debía tener la cocina como los chorros.

Bueno, decir que cuando llego la profesora McGonagall estaba todo limpio y ordenado seria mentir.

Digamos que me encontró en la cocina corriendo como una loca llevando una gran cantidad de platos en mis manos y la pileta llena de jabón y platos sucios.

Creo que la escena le hizo gracia por que cuando mire para ella la comisura de su boca se curvo en algo así como una sonrisa. Pero no os hagáis ilusiones, solo fue un momento, por que al instante siguiente su rostro reflejo una mirada tan severa que hasta los vasos comenzaron a temblar.

El resultado de la noche fueron dos semanas mas de castigo en las cocinas y la lección de que uno nunca debe de fiarse de criaturas que pretendan darte todo hecho.

Las semanas siguiente fueron un poco duras, entre las clases y el castigo no tuve ni un instante para poder relajarme.

Al principio Lily me hecho una bronca tremenda por haberme escaqueado como lo hice, pero al ver lo cansada que llegaba todos los días y viendo como se me iban acumulando los deberes acabo compadeciéndose de mi y comenzó a ayudarme con los deberes cuando llegaba cada noche después de los castigos.

Fueron tres semanas muy duras pero, cuando terminaron, comprendí el significado de la palabra libertad. Jamás había comprendido tan bien el esfuerzo y el trabajo que tenían que realizar los elfos domésticos.

Aprendí que no pasa nada si yo hacia por ellos parte de su trabajo, así que a partir de ese momento, tareas como hacerme la cama, limpiarme la ropa o cosas semejantes, empecé a realizarlas yo. Y no se si por solidaridad o simplemente por seguir mi ejemplo, Sum, Lily y Liss comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.

En clase las cosas no habian cambiado, aunque al parecer Balck, Potter, Lupin y un tal Pettigrew, se habian echo mogollon de amigotes, hasta tal punto que tenian a la profesora detras de ellos echandoles la bronca de seguido...

A mi es que me aburria verlos todo el rato haciendo bromas. Por que, vamos a ver, si vas a hacer una broma que sea con un objetivo claro y definido, no solo por hacer la gracia.

Un dia se lo intente explicar a James, y su repsuesta fue algo asi, como que no llevaban el suficiente tiempo en Hogwarts como para tener un objetivo al cual gastarle una broma.

Yo le conteste que tampoco, pero que tenia un par de ideas que me gustaria compartir con el.

El resultado os lo contare mas adelante.

Buajajajajajaj (risa maligna)


End file.
